


Two wings and two feet make one hell of a cutie!

by ShadowDragun



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Bukkake, Edgeplay, F/F, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Foot licking, Futanari, Lactation, Light Petting, Shulk is a girl in this universe...just dont question it, Small breast, Teasing, Tickling, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowDragun/pseuds/ShadowDragun
Summary: This are just some short lewd stories starring my friend's OC and his waifu Melia that im doing for him because he's sick/lonely. Feel free to leave kudos if you enjoyed.WIll feature heavy foot fetish emphasis, you have been warned if this isnt your thing
Relationships: Original Female Character/Melia Antiqua
Kudos: 3





	1. Endurance

"My, my, already so hard? What am I going to do with you~?"

The high entia princess giggled teasingly at her girlfriend, who laid wearing only her vest and panting heavily, sporting a huge boner(well, huge to a high entia, Rae was actually average sized for a homs)

And could she not be hard?! Melia's perfect porcelain feet were brushing up against her cock like heavenly feathers whilst also sometime dipping a toe on her pussy to keep her wet. It had her heart racing, but she wouldn't cum so easily!

"Sh-shut it! You only got me hard, don't think you're going to make finish already!" Raelyn cried out, face beet red and glasses foggy, whilst it was true that she had just gotten to full mast, Melia's adorably perfect feet were her kryptonite!

"Is that so?" She smirked, grabbing her tip between her toes and eliciting a sharp gasp for the dirty blonde girl "You know, for the girl who is Shulk's apprentice, I imagined you would mach her endurance with your...'great sword'" She giggled more, stroking her slowly

Rae panted hard as she felt her feather like touch up and down her shaft, slowly building up an orgasm, but she wouldn't give in "I-I can match her alright! Just because you have those perfect feet and are giving that perfect view of your chest doesn't mean I'm going to lose!" She exclaimed, thankful her voice didn't break as she looked at the clock.

5 minutes, Melia had been teasing her for 5 minutes; first by stripping her, then taking off her shirt and letting her adorably sexy boobs out, then her boots came off and she started teasing her naked body, and now her cock. If Rae could last 5 more minutes, she'd let her cum all over her. And that is a sight that the young girl would NEVER not find irresistible so she could not lose! Even if it was really hard not to paint her perfect feet white with her seed... she would not falter.

"Feeling close Love?" Melia cooed, feeling her cock throb as she held it with her soles, pre-cum leaking. I f Rae lost she would have to clean her cum off of her with her tongue, something that she didn't particularly enjoy, fortunately her drive was as as strong as she found Melia beautiful, and by the Bionis did she find her gorgeous!

"Y-you wish, Melia! I always outlast you, this is no problem!" She boasted moaning hard, only two minutes were left but she could feel the orgasm getting closer and closer

Melia pouted slightly before sticking her tongue out and going harder. She was a bit sensitive about her own stamina. "That is only because we high entia aren't accustomed to sex for anything but reproduction. We are not used to longer, multi-orgasm sessions." She complained then muttered "Also because your cock is much bigger than a normal high entia"

That actually brought a cheeky smirk to her face, before being washed away by a moan as she fell herself edge. She was really close. But the time was almost over! She had to hold out "You say that like you dont enjoy when i gently fuck you into next week~" She smirked again, trying to help her bravado keep the appearances

"Of course I do! I love how much you make sure i feel amazing but..." Melia stopped herself, she had noticed that when she talked, she stopped stroking, and so had Rae. _That little minx!_ she thought before suddenly stroking her as fast as she could, causing Rae to moan in surprise and buckle in her seat

Raelyn tried her hardest to hold on she really did! But she knew it was a losing battle. And just as she was about to give in...

_RIIIIIING!!!!_ The alarm sounded. Time was up!

With a relieved sigh, Raelyn looked into her lovers' lust filled eyes and came; caking her own small breasts as well as her lover's in cum. But not just Melia's breats, but also her belly, pussy, ñlegs and specially her feet were painted white by her torrent of cum. Some strands even landed on her princess' Fcae, mouth and wings! Much to her deligh

Rae deflated backwards into her chair, feeling spent but also extremely satisfyed, when she felt her precious Melia's lips gently place themselves on her softening cock, and clean her up, before giving her a (thankfully cum-free) kiss. Rae stared at her lover and kisseed her back, content with knowning that she would wear her cum as her only clothing for the rest of the day, or more if the rain kept going

God she loved the rain season


	2. A quite unique gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelyn builds a new machine for Melia asa gift for her and they try it out for her. Lewd wholesome shenanigans ensue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a christmas gift for a very dear friend of mine, so if this isnt your cup of tea...sorry, don't watch it then

“Um, Rae dear, what is this?”

It had been a couple days since Melia’s last outing ting with the gang; and since there weren’t any pressing matters to take care of, she handed the reins to Kallian and took a week off with her girlfriend.

Said girlfriend had been hard at work on some sort of new machine. But unlike her friend Shulk, she wasn’t so focused on it to not pay her love and attention

But now, standing in front of the finished product, she didn’t know what to say. Although there was a more…pressing question

“And more importantly, were are your pants?”

Rae looked down at herself and shrugged, she wasn’t wearing anything besides the old hoodie shulk had given her and her shirt, leaving her flaccid dick just…hanging in view

“They got dirty whilst changing the cylinders. So I just took ‘em off” She said, completely nonchalant, but a proud smile still on her

“A-anyways, what is this machine?” Melia asked, a bit flustered, Rae just smiled more

“It’s a tickle machine!” She said like it was the most normal thing

The machine in question wasn’t very big or complicated, and had that sleek, efficient design all High entia tech tended to have. It consisted, mainly of very comfortable reclining chair, which she could easily lay on if she wanted.

The end of the the chair, was connected to the bulk of the device; a big apparatus with a hole in the middle, were some cuffs and cushion lied, likely for her feet. Besides that, the most she could note was an empty, relatively big tank on the right side

Besides it, there was a control console, with a small, comfy chair, likely for Rae

“Let me explain it to you alright? First You’ll lay down on this chair that I made extra comfy for you~” Rae said with a very rare playful wink, which only seemed to fluster the empress more “Then, you’ll put your porcelain, soft, gorgeous bare feet on this cushion” She gestured to it exaggeratedly “And then we’ll lock them in on these cuffs so they don’t trash about”

Melia was flustered at the praise, even though she was accustomed at this point, but let out a polite giggle “Raelyn, love, you know that if you want to play with my feet you just need to ask-“

She was promptly silence as Rae put a finger to her lips “Shush, let me finish” She gave her a smug smile and kept going “Once we get you all secure and comfortable, I’ll sit down here and turn on the machine which will let me control the brushes, feelers and other tickling utensils on your feet! That way I can hold your hand while I hear your melodious laugh”

Melia was left an uncharacteristic blushing mess, Rae smiled and grabbed her shoulder “And while that is going on…” She walked to the console and pressed a button, revealing a couple pumps “These will be connected to your breasts, just so I can have a bit of your delicious milk the days you’re back on the palace”

This however made her let out an amused snort “Rae, you don’t know how lactation works for us high entia, do you?” Rae, shook her head sheepishly Melia giggled politely, softly cupping her breasts.

“We high entia don’t just…produce as much as it can fit in our breasts. No, we create our milk from our ether, the more you have, the more it comes out. And since, as empress, I have a lot of ether; well…that tank is a bit very small for me” She explained, a smirked plastered on her face

Rae blushed, but then started thinking and smiled “Well, if it does get full ill drink from the tap~” She smirked “Now, please strip, I want to try out if It works properly!”

Melia playfully rolled her eyes and complied, making a show off of it. It might look it at first glance, but the empress loved to tease her, and she loved the little twitch of her cock as it got a bit hard from seeing her strip down

She then slowly laid down on the chair, her eyes level with the one for Rae next to her as she wiggled her toes inside the hole, waiting. “Well? Are you not going to strap me in?”

Raelyn blushed and snapped herself out, closing the cuffs around her ankles and giving her a chaste kiss before sitting beside her “Are you ready, Melia?”

Melia smiled softly and nodded. Rae grabbed her hand and pressed the start button. The pumps shot out and attached herself to her nipples, a soft hum coming from them as they started up, causing her to moan softly

With the press of anther button, two mechanical hands emerged from the machine, one holding a pollen. The hands then crushed it spreading the pollen all over her soles

“Wh-what’s that? She asked, trying to supress a giggle

“It’s a pollen orb!” She explained cheerfully “I heard from riki that make skin more sensitive, so I thought to use it instead of lotion~” She smiled and pressed a couple buttons, causing the hands to start massaging her feet, making her moan out and blush

Her breasts started leaking milk into the pumps as she moaned, a surprising amount due to her size, or lack thereof. The orb, now fully absorbed thanks to the massage, made her feet a lot more sensitive and gave the hands the signal to start tickling her

Laughter, mixed in with her moans brought a smile to Rae’s face, and caused her to get very hard very fast, something Melia caught eye of quickly

“Hehehe, oh my~ you sure like the sound of voice don’t you” She said between giggles, reaching her hand out to lightly tease the shaft

Raelyn gasped and pouted. “H-hey! I’m supposed to be the one doing the teasing!” But then she smirked and pressed a couple buttons on the console

Feelers and feathers appeared besides the hands and started teasing every single sensitive inch of her feet. Soles, toes, the gaps in between… none were safe

“Oh, wait! Nononono-AHAHAHA” Melia yelped and laughed out loud, taken completely by surprise. The tank of the machine already mostly full, causing moans to slip out as they sucked hard

Just as she was growing accustomed to the new tools, she squealed as the last tool, the brushes started tickling any places left. “HAHAHAHAHAHA PLEASE NO MORE!” she cried out, tears in her eyes, but Rae could tell she didn’t really mean it. Many previous tickling sessions were a test to that

As her girlfriend’s roaring laughter was slowly smoothed down to happy giggles, Raelyn was shocked back into reality as the pumps retracted from her, tank already full

With a soft smile, she rose from her chair and laid down on top of Melia, nuzzling her chest before gently suckling on her sensitive nipples, drinking more milk out of her

As she did, Melia’s hands started playing with her dirty blonde locks, twirling it, running her fingers through it and just ruffling it, much to Rae’s content. Then she started petting her head; Rae emitting sounds really close to purring

“My little genius” She praised happily, between giggles “You are so smart to have created this. And so cute when you get like this~” She smiled and petted her more, hugging her close

Rae opened her eyes and, as much as it hurt, pried herself from her arms; getting up. Melia pouted, but she melted as Rae French kissed her right on the mouth

Melia and her made out lovingly for minutes, muttering “I love you” to each other every time they stopped for air, fondling each other lovingly. Then Rae gasped out, leaning on her as Melia started stroking her still hard cock

Raelyn moaned out and leaned more into her, Melia being surprisingly good at it, causing her a lot of pleasure “H-how are you this good at this?” She gasped out, Melia smirked

“We high entia are taught how to pleasure men when we are young. We use dildo so don’t worry, you were still my first~” Her smirks widens and strokes her faster and harder

“Me-melia! I’m about to…to…” And like that, Melia stopped. Rae looked at her with a look of betrayal “Wh-wh-why?”

“I want you to finish on my feet~” She smiled, patting her face and kissing her

Raelyn shakily nods and gets up, tuning off the machine and putting her cock at her feet. Melia then started edging her with feet. She gasped and moaned, thrusting into her feet until…

“Aaaaaah~!” Rae came lots and all over her feet before slowly waddling back to her, turning the cuffs off and collapsing on top of her

Melia giggled and rubbed her feet, cuddling her girlfriend and giving her kisses “Thank you so much Rae. This was the best gift ever”

“Y-you’re welcome” She smiled weakly, nuzzling into her and slowly falling asleep in her embrace.

Later on she woke up naked in bed with her and just shrugged and went back to snuggling


End file.
